Phoenix
by ceruleanday
Summary: 'Tidakkah kau tahu jika Haise Sasaki adalah replika bermateri dari identitas seorang ghoul yang kusebut pengampunan dan kasih sayang, Kaneki Ken? Jika kau membaca buku yang kupinjamkan padamu, kau tentu mengingat analogi Phoenix—mereka akan membakar tubuhnya untuk hidup kembali. Sama sepertimu, Haise. Sama sepertimu.' /TG:re/


_For the moment I knew Sasaki is Kaneki himself. For the moment when I saw Arima talked to Sasaki like a father to his child. For the moment when Arima decided to keep Kaneki Ken as his precious child, not being his quinque. And for the moment when TG:re ch 6-7 spoiled my pure kokoro. _

_Some AR after ch 7._

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo Ghoul &amp; Tokyo Ghoul: re © Ishida Sui<strong>

**Phoenix**

by Leon

—_It resembles the true meaning of eternal life_

* * *

><p><em>Haise.<em>

_Haise._

_Hai—se._

_Wake up._

_Haise—_

—_my dear Haise._

* * *

><p>Sepasang mata terbuka.<p>

Sejenak, memastikan jika surga ataupun neraka tidak memiliki langit-langit yang berhiaskan lampu kristal. Nafasnya mungkin tidak karuan, semacam ada maut yang baru saja dilepas dari puncak usianya. Sepersekian detik hingga beranjak menit, ia mengatur bait demi bait hembusan dalam rongga dada. Mengulangi banyak momen tatkala kesadaran milik _pribadi lain _dalam jiwanya meliar lepas dan mengambil alih otak hingga kewarasannya. Oh, Kaneki Ken bangkit oleh ketidakbecusannya mengurusi dua bocah tengil yang sibuk menawarkan diri untuk ditelan bulat-bulat oleh _ghoul-ghoul _sinting macam Torso. Ia lelah, tapi nafasnya kembali normal.

Melipir ke sudut kiri, jendela itu dibiarkan tertutup rapat meski desir angin malu-malu meminta ruang untuk masuk. Denting tiktok jam dinding ikut bersenandung bersama lentingan bel-bel kecil yang terikat bersama boneka penangkal hujan. Kaneki Ken kembali tertidur lelap. Haise Sasaki mendapatkan kesadarannya secara utuh. _No more berserk boy. _Awal yang bagus untuk menerima tamu.

"Hai. Terkejut?"

Seperti memiliki indera cenayang, Akira Mado muncul secara mistis bersama ekspresi skeptis yang jauh dari kata empati. Mungkin ia telah melalui lebih dari apa yang disebut kemalangan hingga sedikit lagi menuju kata _mati_. Ditinggalkan atau meninggalkan, para investigator CCG memilih menutup buku penerawangan. Sebab, dengan secangkir kopi hangat, mereka paham ada hidup yang sedang dipertaruhkan. Alasan legit, namun Akira tidak pelit memberi senyum sentimental. Sosok di atas pembaringan mewah itu sedikit-sedikit mengangkat wajah hingga setengah tubuhnya. Hanya terbungkus kemeja gelap yang tiga anak kancing teratas dibiarkan terbuka. Wanita sekelas Akira di luar sana akan tak sungkan menyentuh dada bidang berotot itu seandainya si empunya memiliki kharisma seduktif yang hebat. Sayang, Haise Sasaki hanya jago dalam hal _pun_*. Akira mendekat walau ada jarak yang luar biasa tampak.

"Mereka melarangku mendekati kamarmu. Tapi, Arima-san tidak mempermasalahkannya sama sekali. Mereka berpikir Kaneki Ken akan muncul seenak udelnya. Jadi, aku kemari bersama secangkir penyegar _dahaga_."

Kata 'dahaga' membuat Haise berjengit. Bagai terbangun setelah seribu tahun masa dorman, ia tak menampik kerongkongan yang haus akan darah adalah manifesto pertama. Ia _ghoul, _tetapi ia manusia sempurna. Menggigit bibir tidak cukup membuat Akira berdiri termangu seolah ia hanya pelayan pengantar sarapan pagi. Duduk di tepi ranjang empuk Haise, ia menyodorkan secangkir hangat kopi yang mengepul nyaman. Tatapan menolak akan dibalas oleh Mado-_punch_. Haise meraihnya, namun terhalang oleh poni-poni papan catur. Beberapa kali ia berusaha mengibasnya seperti gaya Elvis Presley, namun gagal.

Akira tak sanggup menahan seringai nakal di bibirnya.

Ia menunggu hingga Haise selesai dengan sesi pergolakan batin yang panjang. "Kuharap tembakanku tidak benar-benar membuatmu—." Jeda, "—amnesia." Ia membasahi bibirnya untuk melanjutkan. "Bukan tembakan terbaikku sesungguhnya. Bukan sama sekali. Hanya saja, kenapa—"

Pemuda itu tertunduk. Meremas kuping cangkir dengan jari-jarinya yang mengkerut—akibat dehidrasi yang panjang. Kuku-kukunya mulai kembali menghitam, seperti kurang nutrisi atau masa penyiksaan panjang yang _dahulu _pernah dialami sisi lain yang kini masih bersemyam dalam pribadi uniknya. Tulang pipinya mencekung, bersama rongga mata yang dalam. Haise—_bukan—_Kaneki butuh lebih dari sekadar secangkir gula balok imitasi dan kopi. Akira menghela nafas.

"Lihat. Kau hanya tertidur selama tiga minggu dan lihat rambutmu tumbuh hingga menutupi mata. Dalam setahun, CCG akan disambut oleh Rapunzel-_man._"

Haise berusaha tersenyum. Begitu lemah.

"_Gomen._"

"Huh?"

"…untuk apa yang telah terjadi. Aku benar-benar merasa sangat…."

"…"

"Akira-san telah melakukan apa yang Akira-san dapat lakukan. Aku sangat menghargainya. Bukankah itu memang perintah dariku untuk Mutsuki? Aku—aku tidak tahu seberapa kuat aku bisa mengendalikan _Kaneki _saat aku terpaksa melepasnya demi Quinx. Tak ada satupun yang boleh menyakiti anak-anak buahku. Pikiran itu menghantuiku hingga bagian terdasar yang tak bisa kuambil alih. _Ia _pun mengambil tubuhku, kewarasanku, semuanya—_ingatanku. _Bahkan memori di mana Arima-san men-men—"

_Oh, dia memerah._

Dengusan Akira menyadarkan Haise beberapa saat. Ia berjengit kecil sementara wajahnya tampak seperti dilempari tomat masak.

"Kau seperti anak kecil, Haise. Benar-benar anak kecil." cibir wanita itu setengah terkekeh. Diam-diam, Haise menyeruput kopi dalam cangkir di tangannya. Menenggaknya tidak karuan, namun meninggalkan suara bak tupai tersedak kacang kenari. "_Easy, easy. _Arima-san akan datang sebentar lagi. Aku yakin itu. Dia hanya perlu sedikit waktu tambahan agar Dewan Konselor menghapus kasusmu. Justru, aku merasa dia lah yang bertindak sebagai 'Ayah' untukmu. Mengurusi masalah-masalahmu dan menjadikanmu sesosok 'anak' manis yang imut. Aku menyaksikannya sendiri."

Mata biru Akira mengerling penuh arti ke arah Haise. Pemuda itu menurunkan kembali cangkirnya, menggenggamnya, lalu menolehkan wajah. Mengingat jauh ke luar.

"Tim Hirako ingin mengambilmu setelah _yah _kekacauan itu. Itu bukan kesalahanmu, Haise. Bukan kesalahanmu." Senyum di bibirnya terlisan jelas. "Tahukah kau sesuatu, Haise? Awalnya, aku salah satu yang bersikeras agar kau berakhir sebagai _quinque_—dalam koper dan tertidur selamanya. Kau—_musuh _alami _kami. _Tetapi, pada akhirnya Arima-san tiba bersama teori-teori yang sulit kupahami. Ia mungkin terlihat biasa dengan kacamata dan stelan CCG-nya, namun ada satu hal yang tak bisa ditampik siapapun begitu melihat ia tengah berbicara. Seolah… ia adalah reinkarnasi orang suci yang kini bermukim di surga. Ia memberimu _kehidupan _yang takkan bisa kau bayangkan. Ia jua memberimu sebuah _nama, _identitas, lalu cinta. Itu yang terpenting."

Bibir Haise bergetar. Poni-poni papan catur yang mulai memanjang menutupi bagai bayangan gelap di wajahnya.

"Ia selalu saja membelamu dengan suatu harapan pada semua investigator CCG yang meragukan eksistensimu di sini bahkan pada mantan anak buah kesayangannya, Hirako. Aku tidak pandai mengutip kata-kata orang hebat sepertinya, tapi aku mengingat dengan benar ia berkata sembari tersenyum, '_Kaneki Ken adalah anak baik. Ia pantas mendapatkan kesempatan kedua.' _Jika hal yang sama terjadi _padaku _atau pada—" Kini, ada jemari-jemari yang diurut dan diremas. Kerongkongan yang terasa kering dan air mata yang berusaha jatuh membasahi dua pipi yang pucat. Tirai-tirai jendela yang bergoyang oleh angin menjadi titik pengamatan terjauhnya. Akira Mado terlalu lelah untuk lebih banyak berbicara.

"Dunia di mana kita berpijak saat ini terlalu kejam. Keadilan manapun takkan mampu menghakimi baik manusia atau _ghoul_. Aku mungkin tak bisa melihat dari kacamatamu, Haise—kau yang setengah _ghoul _dan setengah lagi manusia. Jadi, berjuanglah. Dan, jadilah dirimu yang sesungguhnya. Aku tahu kau bisa melaluinya. _You are good boy._"

Kata-kata pemanis itu terulang lebih dari sepuluh kali di kuping Haise dan denyut jantung _Kaneki Ken _yang tertidur amat pulas. Ikut berdetak tanpa akhir hingga Akira Mado menghilang di balik pintu mahogany pucat bersama sebuah cangkir kosong. Setelah knop terdorong, kamar itu terasa sepi. Haise ingin tertidur kembali. Memutar-mutar banyak memori yang sempat direnggut paksa Kaneki darinya. Ia hanya ingin kehidupan yang normal dan Arima Kishou telah menunjukkan sebuah jalan untuknya. Namun, sekelebat ingatan di masa lalu Kaneki Ken membuatnya ragu. Kumpulan fragmen milik Kaneki Ken tak selamanya buruk. Tanpa disadari Haise, ia dan Kaneki saling berbagi banyak hal. Salah satunya memoar tentang Anteiku.

Anehnya, hal itu justru membuat Haise ingin cepat-cepat terlelap.

Ia lelah dan—

—_sangat lapar._

* * *

><p><strong><em>[EAT OR BE MEAT]<em>**

**_[EAT OR DIE]_**

**_[EAT AND STAY ALIVE]_**

* * *

><p>'<em>Kau akan mati jika lebih memilih moralitas tololmu itu, Haise.'<em>

"Menjaulah. Jangan ganggu aku lagi. Sudah cukup dengan permainan kejimu itu."

'_Oh, jadi sekarang kau mulai memusuhiku, huh? Setelah apa yang telah kuberikan padamu? Lihat, siapa yang kejam di sini. Kau atau aku?'_

"Urgh."

'_Kapan saja aku bisa keluar dari penjara konyol yang kau bangun setelah investigator yang amat kau cintai dan sayangi itu memberimu apa itu tadi—kehidupan baru? Haha, konyol sekali, Haise. Mana mungkin ia bisa menyingkirkan sebuah jiwa yang bahkan ia-lah pemilik tubuh itu? Bangunlah dari mimpi panjang ini, Haise. Kau adalah aku. Aku melihat segalanya tapi kau menyangsikannya.'_

'_Bangun dan makan. Makan. Makan.'_

"…hen-ti-kan leluconmu itu."

'_Oh ayolah, Haise. Haruskah aku memelukmu lagi agar kau mengerti satu hal? Kau hanya kesepian, bukan? Kau pikir si brengsek Arima Kishou itu akan hidup selamanya dan menjagamu seperti sepasang kekasih. Hahaha. Berhentilah bermimpi. Aku lah yang akan tetap berada di sisimu. Meski kau mati.'_

"…"

'_Bangunlah, Haise. Bangun.'_

"Di-am."

'_Tsk!'_

"Ugh!"

'_Kubilang, BANGUNLAH, SIALAN!'_

"_SHIT! SHUT UP, YOU FILTHY MONSTER!"_

Berdengung. Seperti ada ribuan lebah menggerayangi seisi kamar yang hampa dan gelap. Ditemani suara tiktok jam dan desau angin tipis dari balik tirai jendela. Serasa waktu berlalu lebih dari duapuluh jam, namun Akira Mado baru saja meninggalkan langkahnya dari ruang yang sama kira-kira sepuluh menit yang lalu. Haise mengeluarkan terlalu banyak peluh dan energi hanya untuk membunuh ancaman demi ancaman Kaneki padanya. Ia lapar. Tapi, ia takkan berubah layaknya _ghoul _sinting yang menghendaki daging tanpa melihat pengampunan. Perutnya beryanyi-nyanyi riang, sama dengan lebah-lebah yang berbising ribut di kupingnya. Kabar baiknya, ia menang atas konfrontasi Kaneki. Ia mengeluarkan sumpah serapah. Oh, entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak mengeluarkan makian? Senjata ampuh, rupanya.

Berita buruknya: sejauh apa _kau _mampu mengendalikan dirimu yang _sesungguhnya, Haise Sasaki?_

"Da-ging—_tidak tidak—_kau anak baik, Haise. Arima-san berkata kau anak baik. Akira-san juga menyebutmu bocah baik."

"Aku-anak-baik—_ya ya. Aku lapar! _Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kau tidak boleh begini, Haise. Kau—_hss hss—daging. Aku mencium aroma daging."_

"_Graah!"_

Pemuda itu berlari. Menepis selimut di atas ranjangnya. Peduli setan jika ia hanya mengenakan boxer tanpa celana yang pantas. Setengah telanjang demi mengejar _daging _yang bertanggungjawab terhadap air liur di sudut-sudut bibirnya. Lalu, menerjang kamar setengah redup dan menuju pintu mahogani yang masih tertutup rapat.

Yang anehnya, _daging _itu datang kepadanya. _Daging _itu melangkah. Hidup dan darah segar mengaliri siklus organnya. Mengenakan stelan mantel putih bersama kacamata berpostur kotak cemerlang. Rambut putih keabu-abuan yang menawan. Menawarkan dua buah lengan seakan siap menerima pelukan erat. Karena ia tahu sosok yang tiba kepadanya justru akan menelannya bulat-bulat.

"_Haise, good boy. My dear good boy."_

Seolah, ia paham hari itu akan tiba. Dan, senyuman di bibirnya masih tergolek lemah.

Pintu mahogani segera tertutup hingga beberapa hari ke depan. Tak ada satupun yang diperbolehkan mendekat kecuali di waktu-waktu yang telah ditentukan Arima—pukul 7, 13, dan 18—sarapan pagi, makan siang dan malam. Termasuk di dalamnya suplai perban serta medikasi penyembuh luka. Kecurigaan takkan tercium meski sudah menjadi hal umum kunjungan Arima Kishou ke bilik super terisolasi milik CCG itu adalah untuk _menjinakkan _Kaneki Ken. Satu di antara sekian banyak permintaan sang legenda yang cukup mencengangkan sekaligus mengherankan.

Walau demikian, tak ada aroma anyir yang tercium selama pria itu bersembunyi bersama sosok monster kecil di dalam sana.

.

.

.

"Arima-san… Arima-san…"

"…"

"Arima-san—?"

Mengecup. Mengelus lembut. Membisikkan _lullaby_.

"Apa kau masih di sana, _Kaneki Ken_?"

"Hmm, aku _masih _di sini."

Mengelus lembut. Membisikkan _lullaby_.

"Kuharap kau tetap di sana untuk menjaga Haise. Hanya kau yang dapat melindunginya selagi aku tak ada di sekitarnya."

"Hmmm."

"Haise…"

"_No, _ini _Kaneki_. Mm, ngomong-ngomong, kau hangat sekali, Arima-san."

"…"

"Haise menyukaimu, Arima-san. _Aku _juga akan menyukaimu."

"Syukurlah."

"_But, love me more._"

"Tentu. Tentu, Kaneki."

.

.

.

'_Tidakkah kau tahu jika Haise Sasaki adalah replika bermateri dari identitas seorang ghoul yang kusebut pengampunan dan kasih sayang, Kaneki Ken?'_

'_Jika kau membaca buku yang kupinjamkan padamu, kau tentu mengingat analogi Phoenix*.'_

'—_mereka akan membakar tubuhnya untuk hidup kembali.'_

'_Sama sepertimu, Haise. Sama sepertimu.'_

_._

_._

_._

**One month later**

Keempat _Quinx _duduk diam menunggu. Saiko yang biasanya menggulung diri dalam tumpukan _snack _dan video game-nya turut terganggu oleh fakta jika Sasaki Haise akan segera kembali ke apartemen yang dihuni oleh keempat-empatnya. Mutsuki adalah salah satu yang tak sabar menunggu kepulangan Sasaki. Pancaran khawatir dalam kemelut ekspresinya membuat Akira Mado berpikir berulang kali saat akan menyusun kata-kata yang sebentar lagi tersiar dari mulutnya. Penting baginya untuk tidak berspekulasi sebab ada dua bocah yang kini harus berurusan panjang dengan petinggi CCG. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si duo _rebel _ini—Shirazu dan Kuki.

"Ng, Mado-san—"

"Ehm!" Suara bernada tinggi menjadi salam pembuka Akira. Mutsuki terkejut. "Aku tidak akan mengulang apa yang akan kukatakan. Jadi, siapkan kuping dan pertanyaan kalian, oke?"

Shirazu menelan ludah berkali-kali. Matanya yang bulat melotot tak karuan. Menahan nafas ketar-ketir di bawah hidungnya. Mutsuki menyimak dalam khidmat.

"Sebelum masuk ke inti pembicaraan, ada beberapa peraturan yang kubuat di sini. Pertama, untuk apapun yang kukatakan kelak, kalian tidak boleh membantahnya. Kedua, semua yang kukatakan mengenai kondisi Sasaki bukanlah konsumsi publik. Jadi, tutup mulut dan mata kalian di luar sana seolah percakapan ini hanya terjadi dalam imajinasi kalian. Ketiga, Sasaki telah kembali normal seperti bagaimana kalian mengenalinya. Ia baik-baik saja dan terima ia selayaknya Sasaki Haise. Kalian mengerti?" Satu per satu, mata Akira menengok ke masing-masing wajah. Ia mendapati Mutsuki yang ingin sekali mengajukan tanya. "Kau ingin bertanya, Mutsuki?"

"A-ah, kurasa tidak. Nanti saja saat Sasaki-san tiba."

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Kurasa kau lah yang paling dekat dengan Sasaki di antara bocah-bocah ini, bukan?"

Ada bibir-bibir yang tertarik hingga ke bawah. Cemberut parah.

"Ha ha. Tidak juga kok."

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai dengan—"

_Ting tong._

"_Sassy-_chan. Itu pasti _Sassy-_chan!" pekik Saiko tiba-tiba. Sekonyong-konyong ia melompat dari kursinya dan melupakan ekspresi Akira yang sedikit—tersinggung.

'_Sassy-chan? Sejak kapan bocah itu memerkosa nama Sasaki dengan panggilan tidak imut itu, huh?'_

"Ah! Itu pasti dia! Aku mencium baunya! Sassan!"

Shirazu turut meninggalkan percakapan mereka yang padahal belum memasuki ke inti sama sekali. Mata Akira melirik ke arah dua sosok yang masih duduk tenang meskipun ia menyaksikan sendiri betapa Mutsuki ingin sekali menyingkir dari lingkaran kecil itu dan ikut menghambur bersama Saiko serta Shirazu ke arah pintu apartemen mereka. Kedua lengan serta alisnya bergoyang-goyang tidak stabil.

"Kau tak ingin bergabung, Mutsuki?"

"Ng… ji-jika diperbolehkan, aku…"

Akira mengangguk mahfum. Senyum lepas terpapar cerah di rona wajah Mutsuki. Ia pun menggeser kursi yang didudukinya dengan setengah hati itu.

"_A-arigatou!_" tuturnya sembari membungkukkan badan buru-buru.

Kuki Urie menyesap minuman daun tehnya dalam diam. Wanita itu cukup mendengus seraya menahan dagu. "Yah, jangan memaksa untuk bersikap sok dewasa, Kukicchi. Bukankah lebih seru bertemu langsung orangnya dibanding mendengar ceritaku, 'kan?"

"Tsk."

"Haha. Sungguh, kau memang yang paling tidak imut, Kukicchi."

Derit kaki-kaki kursi bergesekan dengan lantai kayu mengakhiri sesi tawa lepas Akira Mado yang lumayan berhasil membuang rasa penatnya. Ia mengelus tepi mulut cangkir tehnya, mengamati refleksi wajahnya di antara riak-riak warna hijau cemerlang berukuran tak lebih dari lima senti diameter. Suara-suara sumbang dan tawa dan riuh dan teriakan dan pekikan dan tangis dan haru menyatu tidak karuan. Apartemen yang dibiarkan sepi selama beberapa waktu ini akan kembali seperti sedia kala. Akira Mado meneguk perlahan dan menikmati hangatnya awal musim semi yang indah di Tokyo.

"Hah, masa liburan telah usai, Akira Mado. Kembalilah bekerja. _Fight, fight._"

Beberapa tapak kaki terdengar semakin mendekat. Sosok rambut hitam bergradasi putih tiba terlebih dahulu. Cengiran dan senyum cerahnya tampak dua kali lebih hidup. Mutsuki tampak tak malu-malu saat ia memeluk erat lengan Sasaki selama ia melangkah. Saiko jauh lebih mengenaskan. Ia mengikat kedua lengannya di leher Sasaki dan memaksa pemuda itu untuk menggendongnya secara _piggyback_. Shirazu terlihat menggaruk-garuk pipinya—mengucapkan segelintir maaf yang sulit diutarakannya. Sasaki merespon dengan tepukan lembut di puncak kepala bocah pirang itu. Kuki—_well—_tetap menjadi Kuki Urie.

"_Hora, hora_. Bagaimana kalau kalian berusaha membantu di sini, hm? Ada banyak barang yang harus diangkut ke kamar Sasaki. Ada empat tas di sini, satu untuk masing-masing kalian, 'kan?" titah Akira mengatur. Betul-betul sang dewi penyelamat saat Sasaki tampak kerepotan dan kelelahan dan perjalanan panjang. Mutsuki bertingkah selayaknya bocah baik yang akan mendengar sebelum memprotes. Saiko dan Shirazu menjatuhkan bibir. Kuki berdecak kesal.

Melihat kilat penuh murka di mata Akira, keempatnya bergegas menggiring koper-koper Sasaki ke atas. Belum lagi dengan kenyataan jika Arima Kishou masih menunggu di luar apartemen.

"Kau tak ingin bertemu dengannya, Akira-san?"

"Huh? Siapa?"

"Umm…"

"Khekhe. Tidak. Sudah terlalu banyak kata yang kudengar darinya. Aku tidak ingin berdebat lagi. Bukankah kau yang seharusnya mengucapkan terima kasih atau kecupan perpisahan untuknya, huh?"

Sasaki menggosok dagunya. Lagi-lagi, bagai dilempari buah tomat masak.

"Pergilah, temui ia. Aku akan ke sini mengawasi bocah-bocah itu dan menyuruhnya untuk tetap di atas sebelum mereka menangkap basah tayangan eksklusif _hubungan romantik terselubung antara sang legenda Arima Kishou dan anggota CCG, Sasaki Haise._"

"Hngg!"

"Haha. _Hush, hush. _Pergi sana."

Melengang di antara dua kecurigaan. Akira menikmati hari-hari nyaman itu dan membiarkan empat bocah Quinx bersitegang satu sama lain di lantai dua. Tepat di kamar Sasaki.

Tersenyum tepat saat Sasaki Haise berkata _I'll miss you_ pada Arima Kishou. Lalu, mengecup bibir pria itu dan pintu apartemen tertutup kembali.

"Selamat datang, Sasaki Haise."

"Ya. Aku pulang."

Empat bocah mengerumuni Sasaki selayaknya ibu Kanguru.

.

.

.

_Thank you for this blessed life, Arima-san._

_Thank you, Kaneki Ken._

—Sasaki Haise

* * *

><p><strong>[The End]<strong>

* * *

><p>*) <em>Pun = <em>candaan berbentuk kesamaan akhir huruf di beberapa kata dalam bahasa Jepang.

*) Burung Phoenix memiliki banyak kisah di beberapa negara. Untuk di jepang sendiri, phoenix disebut ho-ō (kanji: "凤凰") atau fushichō (不死鸟?), Secara harfiah "Immortal Bird".

Jadi, burung api ini melambangkan Kaneki Ken yang akan hidup abadi meski untuk beberapa masa ke depan, akan begitu banyak identitas yang hidup setelahnya.

_Well, _saya kembali dari masa vakum dengan fanfiksi dari fandom yang kali ini sukses menghancurkan kokoro saya. Saya masih berjuang untuk tes komprehensif yang dilanjutkan dengan UKDI/exit exam ddi bulan Februari 2015.

_Honestly, I do miss my times as co assistant. Tee hee._

_Thanks for reading, anw. =)_


End file.
